Forum:Restricting "Add a Video"
I recently heard from here that it is possible to restrict the user groups allowed to embed videos via the "Add a Video" button on the Recent Videos module. A concern that arose from this module being added to the Wiki was that any user could easily upload a video they wanted to while just viewing a page! A possible way to reduce the likeliness of this is to restrict which user groups can add videos to the Wiki via the "Add a Video" button. I would like to submit a request to see if it is possible so that only admins can embed videos in this way. 05:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Why only admins? We can control what the users upload to the wiki, that includes the videos too. Why are the people so dissapointed with a module that works like the images one? 13:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Saw that thread before, and was going to ask "Send the message!"!. -- 13:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: I agree with Santi, why should we remove it when it is almost the exact same as the image upload button? Videos and photos and videos can also both be deleted just as easy. If a user created a video walkthrough of them doing a Nitrome level, why should we, the admins, be the only ones able to upload it? 14:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: People, don't you think restricting this feature to admins is overdoing it? It is akin to banning planes because plane crashes are disastrous. Wouldn't it be more sensible to allow qualified personel to fly the plane and approve airlines and planes with proven safety records. I had thought of a solution for a long time, but held on to it because the wiki was still ironing out many issues. Perhaps it is time. If we are afraid of random Wikia users popping by and adding malevolent content, why not create a new usergroup for our dedicated members? Moreover, this usergroup allows us to specially allocate additional tools to our members which will help them in the contribution to and upkeep of the Nitrome Wiki project. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 15:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Restricting to upload videos isn't faith and would be worse than protecting the main page; why an user cannot add videos and contribute to the wiki only because he ''potentially can upload bad things? I agree with writing rules about what can be uploaded and what can't, but restricting users to help the wiki is one of the worst ideas I've ever seen. Also, you're getting paranoic: why would someone from another wiki, or another user, upload a bad video? - That's all I have to say. 16:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Santi, I think you may be misunderstanding the video situation. We are only suggesting here to only allow a certain group of users to add videos to the video module sidebar. We aren't asking if we can put a ban all video uploads, only suggesting that a certain group can add to it. :Also, adding a video to the sidebar isn't really helping the wiki, as a person is just putting up a video that is only related to probably less than 1% of all the articles on the wiki. Thus, a video on the sidebar isn't really going to be helpful, that is, if it is manually added. Plus, restricting users can sometimes be helfpul. Andrew Morrish could've got fed up with the wiki and filled the sidebar full of "malevolent" content, which we would have to delete. Also, not everyone who comes actually wants to help, some people are vandals who love to wreck things, and get a thrill out of putting up "malevolent" content into the sidebar. :Also, some Nitrome fans may see the sidebar as a way to advertise their Nitrome videos. Assume someone makes a walkthrough of any Nitrome game, and puts them all in the Nitrome Wiki video module? Some may see the module as a way of advertising their Nitrome videos. SQhi's suggestion of a user group is a fine idea, however, to get the usergroup, we would have to contact Wikia about it.-- 21:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::NOBODY, angry Moorishs or attention-seeking Nitrome fans could have done the exact same thing with the "Latest Photos" sidebar. Yet, we have never had a problem with it being there. If you are so extremely concerned about people uploading things that shouldn't be there, why don't we give the video module a 2-month trial period (or some other amount of time, depending on your preference.)? I doubt that we will have much more problems with it than with the photo module. 21:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::So just because it has never happened before, we can safely assume that it will not happen. That, worries me. Let us consider where we stand. we are currently one of wikia's top 1000 wikis, with daily pageviews in the 4 digits, with significant fame among Nitromians, and having gone through a PR incident. Certainlly we can consider ourselves at risk of malevolent actions. Our wiki is going to continue growing. Hence, we should work to fix our security loopholes, now. :::Now, take a hard look at our security situation. On the Wikia user side. Close to anyone can create a Wikia account. Let us stratify this group into bad users, on-lookers, community participants, and contributors. They can come from any corner of Wikia. Obviously, we would be happy to have the latter three pop by and help. Now, from the user groups angle. Right now the add video button can be used by registered users, but how effective is this safety lock against malicious individuals? All 4 groups can create a Wikia account in minutes. IP banning isn't effective since IP addresses can be changed. So assume we raise the bar "sensibly" to autoconfirmed. Again, all four groups can easily be promoted by having 10 edits anywhere in Wikia and be a Wikia user for 4 days. The current default Wikia usergroups still cannot protect the vulnerable tools from mass misuse. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 02:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Reset indent I completely understand what NOBODY is saying, but I completely oppose. First, we didn't have any big spam case in the last months. Anyway, I'm not saying we can prevent the videos can be uploaded, but we can easily delete the videos, as we do with the images. Also, I want to say that I only saw once that an user uploaded an image completely for bad purposes. Another point I want to talk about: why do you think the video module is useless, NOBODY, and that the people will upload videos only and not adding them to pages? The video module is there for encourage users to add useful video walktroughs to pages, and the people won't start adding videos if there are already on a page. Does that happen with images? Does anything bad happen because of the images module? Definitely no. Then, why are you so dissapointed with the new module? All of the reasons given here are about what ''could happen, and all of them could happen perfectly with the images too. I continue opposing to that, and I also oppose to creating a new user group for "experienced users". If anyone can give me a good reason and not using "would" or "potentially", and being something that cannot happen with the images, I could change my vote, but at the moment, I keep opposing. 11:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not saying that people "will upload videos" and not put them on pages, I'm saying that the videos uploaded will only apply to less than 1% of the pages, 1% at max. However, you have to ask yourself, why would anyone ever join just to add videos? People join to become part of the community, edit, not to add videos. The video module is only helpful when viewing a page with videos on it, those videos are related to the subject. I think autoconfirmed users would be good pick for this, as malicious users who would want to harm the wiki (yes, at this point, there will probably be very few) will have to make ten edits. Also, I do not hate the video module anymore, I was just discussing what could be blocked by putting up something such s autoconfirmed users. -- 12:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::You continue to return to the point that you think that there is a chance that somebody might upload some malicious content using the new module. As I am writing this, I just got done deleting nine un-Nitrome related videos, and it took me no more than eight minutes at most. If anybody begins adding malicious content, we can easily delete it as it comes. We can also ban that user so they will have to create a new account if they want to continue their vandalismic actions. 14:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Hold up a moment. Do we all understand what is being proposed? The idea is to restrict that one button on the Videos module that say, "Add a Video". Users should still be able to add videos via the editor. This isn't at all about restricting the rights to add videos; I only thought just that one button on the Related Videos module to be restricted was a good idea. Just to make sure this is possible, I've contacted Wikia with the question. :::The problem specifically with the "Add a Video" button on the Related Videos module is that once the video is added, it shows up on every mainspace page, even to ones where the game is not relevant to the page. If users wanted to embed videos for use on a page, it would be much more convenient to add them via the Video button, as once it is "uploaded", the code is automatically placed on the page. 08:05, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent)In that case, since the button won't be useful to most everyone on the wiki, why not diable it. Since the video module didn't prove useful to us, directing users to truly related videos, why not disable it. Maybe let's disable the photo module as wel,, it's distracting on Mainspace pages. We can always upload files using the specially dedicated Special Page. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 10:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) We're heading nowhere, let's pause. So the main issue is that '''Wikia's Related Videos module does not live up to its "related" promise. Before we continue, please do go ask Wikia, how does the module determine which videos are related. Is it through categorisation? I had the fortune of learning from a successful man, why he does his job exceptionally well. He said, Know your task very well, thoroughly, before you begin. That would be a wiser way to decide how to use this module to benefit Nitrome Wiki. We'll also learn and develop in the process. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 11:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The module has to work based on something. Wikia wouldn't simply create a useless module. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 11:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The module just shows a quick list of all videos on the current page as well as videos that have been added via the "Add a Video" button. From what I saw by adding the videos with the button, they stay in the module, even after deletion and undeletion. If I try adding a video that I deleted by pasting in the URL, I get an error message, so pretty much once a video is added with the Add a Video button, it can only be deleted or remain in the Related Videos module on every mainspace page. ::You could see for yourself by visiting a game page with video walkthroughs on it. Hot Air, Final Ninja Zero and Avalanche are good places to see examples of this. 19:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think the Video Module was made for wikias which are focused on just one game/book/movie/whatever, not for a multitude of different games (like here). Seeing as it isn't useful, disabling it seems like a good idea. The new photos thing doesn't bother me, but then, why do we need it? -- 20:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Update '''Request for closure' - Sorry, I got a response about a week or two ago, but kept forgetting to get back to this forum thread. Anyways, from the response I got, restricting who can add videos via the "Add a video" (or who can upload videos, for that matter), is not possible at the moment. However, the restrictions that Wikia can do only apply to which websites the videos come from. Videos on Nitrome Wiki can be restricted so that the only videos embedded come from Wikia's Video Library, but I thought the wiki wouldn't be interested in that, since the vast majority of our videos come from YouTube. I also discovered that any video on the Related Videos module shows up on MediaWiki:RelatedVideosGlobalList, so if a user does happen to add a video via the Add a Video button, it can be removed by deleting the text from the Related Videos module. With that in mind, may this be abruptly closed, since what is being proposed is not possible? Should we also take this moment to discuss the Related Videos module, or is everyone okay with it staying on the wiki? 02:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC)